


this gun

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Poetry, poem, rip allison, the new promo inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can not go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this gun

you remember her smiling before you remember her screaming

it’s cliche to say that it made her whole face glow  
but it did  
and it made you glow, too  
when she dimpled up at you  
with a grin meant only for that moment  
and your insides warmed up  
like she had infected you  
with something beautiful  
that was perhaps airborne  
perhaps spread through kisses  
or conversations in the night  
for only you  
and the moon  
and her smile

just because you don’t remember it first  
doesn’t mean you don’t remember it

she didn’t scream when she died  
she gasped  
she didn’t scream when her mother died  
she wailed  
she screamed when you snuck up on her in the forest  
and wrapped your arms ,which are too strong now, around her muscled abdomen

she screamed high and shrill  
and you could hear and feel her heart thumping  
but then she was laughing  
and the laughter spilled up and out  
more golden than the leaves on the ground which were  
brown in comparison  
and you were golden too

but you’re all grey now  
you’re all dust and dusk and detonation   
because something died when she did  
and it’s cliche but it’s true  
and you’re the fucking cliche of a widowed teenager  
who drives a motorbike too fast  
and has nothing to lose

you take a deep breath

no matter how long you listen to that song  
or spray that perfume which you stole from her bedroom  
or look at those photos   
or watch that movie  
or wander through the forest in the fall  
it doesn't change anything 

 

this gun is not a cross bow  
and you can not go back

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote a poem. The new promo is SO.COOL, and I'm really hoping that the gun to crossbow is an Allison thing. Hit me up on tumblr (the-boy-and-the-wolf) so we can talk about it.


End file.
